Cole's Courage
by Bynd Theodore Way
Summary: My first story! Cole comes to help the Charmed Ones after the Book is stolen. Can they work together? And how will Phoebe react to Cole's bitterness towards her?
1. Trouble Starts

DISCLAIMER: No I do NOT own Cole Tuner (cries). Or any other Charmed characters (oh well).But I get use to it.

A/N: Have you ever gotten sick and tired of Cole being so submissive towards Phoebe and the other Charmed Ones? I SURE AS HECK HAVE! Here's Cole telling them to leave him alone.

WARNING: Cole OOC. Inappropriate language for children under the age of 13 considering the youngest person writing this is 13. (Oh yeah!)

_**TROUBLE STARTS**_

The Charmed Ones were enjoying a rare moment at p3's bar. Paige and Phoebe were sitting at the bar while piper ran around cleaning a various messes as usual. The kids Wyatt and Chris were with Leo. (Like usual) They have not had a demon attack in over a week, and we are enjoying it with peace. And Leo didn't have to orb up to the Elders. So they were able to spend time with the family. Right now the Charmed Ones are spending time with each other. Phoebe was still doing her speed dating trying to find the father of her future daughter. But for some reason, all she could think about was Cole. But she couldn't explain why.

Cole was evil. He had betrayed her and had become The Source of All Evil. He had tried to turn her into to his evil queen. She thought that she still loved Cole, but there was no way it could ever be cause she would not turn evil. Plus Cole's attempts at trying to trick her into coming back to him was making her nervous. But he hadn't come by in a long time now, and she was starting to wonder where and what he was doing. She felt a little disturbed cause she was thinking about Cole, and it showed on her face. And Paige noticed.

"What is wrong" said Paige.

"What?" Phoebe said innocently.

"You have been acting weird."

"Well I haven't been feeling very well I think I am just going to go home."

At the Manor

Phoebe was at the Manor when she heard something in the attic. And she went up stairs to investigate. When she got there she sees someone reaching for the Book of Shadows. As the books shield went up there was a blue aura around it. The man, a demon, was reaching through it with little difficulty. Phoebe immediately reacted and ran for the demon. But by the time she got there the demon already had the book in his hands. She jumped to try to land a kick on him, but the demon suddenly flamed out. Phoebe screamed for Leo.

After a few screams Leo came in with Wyatt and Chris in his arms.

"What is it Phoebe?" said Leo, a little annoyed.

"I'll tell you 'what is it'! A demon just stole The Book of Shadows!" screamed Phoebe

"Hey Pheebs!" Paige's voice from downstairs, "We came to see if you were alright!"

"No I'm not alright Paige!" said Phoebe coming downstairs." A demon just stole the

Book of Shadows"

"What!" says Piper.

"How did he get passed the barrier?"

"I don't know he just reached right through!"

All of a sudden the door bell rang.

**_Cole's point of view_**

Cole turner was in a dark ally. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie. His well toned body was visible beneath his white shirt. He had recently made it his habit to check the under world for any plans concerning the Charmed Ones, which he took care of personally. He had only been doing this for about a week (hint, hint) but it kept him from getting chewed out from Phoebe for stalking her while still being able to help.

He turns on a corner and right in front of him turns out to be a demonic club. He gets in and he knew that if there were any evil plans concerning the Charmed Ones he would hear about it here. He went and took a seat at the back and ordered a VODCA. He was thinking about Phoebe which always made him depressed. He didn't understand after all they have been through how she could just turn her back on him. He never wanted to hurt her or her sisters because they were the only family he knew. But he knew that he messed up and he really wanted to apologize but they just never gave him a chance. Now he was hated by both demons and the Charmed Ones for being a traitor. Now he was alone. He stared sadly into his glass of VODCA. Then he over heard some demons near by talking about the Charmed Ones. He listened carefully. He couldn't catch all their conversations but he knew it was something very big. He knew them to be upper level demons so he knew that he shouldn't pick a fight with him. He heard something about the Book of Shadows and tried to get closer to them to see what they were planning to do. One of the demons saw him and he shimmered out right before a fire ball hit him.

He came up inside his pen house to think things over. Since he wouldn't be able to fight these demons, at lease not all at once, he had to at least worn the Charmed Ones. He had to try to think about how he was going to do that. He decided he might as well just go and tell them. He didn't think it was a good idea to just shimmer in, so instead he shimmered right outside their door. He took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

A/N: Ok was it horrible? I love Cole and I want him to be happy, so there will be A LOT of Cole. BTW I don't think Phoebe's good enough for him but she's who he wants so YES this IS Cole/Phoebe. R/R (read/review) See the box? Go on click on it! You know you want to!

Tell me if this was OK or not. I actually am not afraid of flames so fire away bitches. I'll probably just point and laugh at you anyway.

I'll update if I get at least 10 reviews so see ya!


	2. Minor Insults

A/N: It gets a little messy here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cole(sobs hysterically), or Leo (sniffle) or Piper(what a shame), or Phoebe(I'll live), or Paige(HALLELUAH) So don't sue. I have NO money and you can't have my computer!

_**MINOR INSULTS**_

Piper answers the door and almost screams her hands automatically rise.

"Whoa! Calm down Piper! I just want to talk." Cole tries to calm her down.

"You 'just want' to get Phoebe back! Listen she's OVER you!" spat Piper.

"Wanna learn something? I'm not stupid. When I come after Phoebe it's not because I don't _understand_ you I'm just _ignoring_ you." He tells her.

Piper's hands go up.

"Don't bother, you know that doesn't work. Besides I meant just what I said I want to talk." He stats

"About what?" she asks suspiciously

"Could I come in? I need to talk to all of you." He tells her

"Wait here"

She closes the door. "PHOEBE! PAIGE!"

The Charmed Ones were debating on whether or not to let Cole in.

"NO! Of course not!" screams Paige.

"Well we don't know what he wants to talk about…" reasons Piper

"He's obviously trying to get me back!" says Phoebe.

"He made it clear he wasn't" says Piper wondering why he was here if not for Phoebe

"What?" says Phoebe surprise in her voice.

"And your going to take HIS word for it?" Paige asks incredulously.

"He might want to offer some information. Or he could want help in that case he might in return give us the information we need about the demon who stole the Book of Shadows." Leo tries to put in.

"For all we know HE'S the one behind all this!" says Phoebe over her initial shock of Cole not wanting her.

"Yeah that demon ex-husband of yours isn't someone I would expect to disappear for a week and not be up to something." Paige puts her two cents in.

"OK Calm down! Were going to let him in…" starts Piper

"Excuse me?" Paige interrupts

"…and see what he wants. Get some potions ready just in case. They won't vanquish him put they might help us escape if it's a trap. Leo's right without the Book Cole's the next best thing." Piper finishes.

"Fine, but if he comes on to me I'm throwing the potion. We don't need him that much." Says Phoebe bitterly.

"Fine. Leo takes the kids somewhere safe" says Piper.

"Alright" He orbs out with Wyatt and Chris.

"Great! First time we _invite_ evil into the manor." Paige says sarcastically.

_**Cole's Point of View**_

Well he screwed up.

He could see it in the look in Piper's eyes. He really shouldn't have said that, but he was so _sick_ of the Charmed Ones talking down to him.

Piper's hands go up. That's point-less, she knows she can't vanquish me.

"Don't bother, you know that doesn't work. Besides I meant just what I said I want to talk." he stats.

"About what?" she asks suspiciously.

Why are the always so suspicious? If he was going to attack them why would he ring the door bell?

"Could I come in? I need to talk to all of you." He tells her an impatient edge in his voice.

"Wait here" she's glaring at him.

The door slams in his face. He can hear Piper behind the door yell for her sisters. She sounds angry. He _really_ screwed up.

He waited about twenty minutes. How long were they going to make him wait? If the don't want to talk the least they can do is tell him to his face not have him stand outside their door all night. He thought of shimmering in but once again thought better of it. He would wait a little longer then he would come back later, or not. He didn't really owe them anything, but he also didn't like seeing them get hurt.

The door opens, it's Piper.

"I thought you ditched me. So can I come in?" he asks coolly.

"You better not try anything." she tells him stepping out of his way.

"Like you'd let that happen." He says bitterly, "You think I don't know you'll be keeping a close eye on me?"

They walk to the living room; Paige and Phoebe were already seated and were glaring at him.

"Well since you obviously don't want me here…" Cole broke the silence before it got too uncomfortable.

"Gee. You think?" says Paige.

"I'll get right to the point" he continued like he hadn't heard Paige, "Where's the Book of Shadows?"

"What? Why would we tell you?" yells Paige.

"Was that_ your_ plan to steal the Book?" says Phoebe jumping up.

"Sit down. I'm trying to tell you the Book is in danger. I overheard some upper level demons mention it while…" Cole tried to get his point across.

"We'll you're a bit late Cole! The books already gone!" says Piper.

"I'm still not convinced he's not behind this!" says Paige glaring at Cole.

"He's probably just trying to get me back like always." says Phoebe.

"Oh yes because there's NO way I could ever be over _you_. Even if I were to realize you treat me like dirt" Cole says sarcastically. He was tired of her jumping to conclusions.

Over the week he spent killing off all threats to the Charmed Ones he realized she kind of used him. It wasn't fair that she could drift in and out of loving him and go and date other guys while he alone remained faithful.

"Don't make this about you Cole!" she screams outraged at the way he was talking to her. Paige and Piper were surprised at Cole's bitterness too.

"Yeah you don't want _that_ do you? 'Cause then it wouldn't be all about _you_." He shot back.

Phoebe was taken aback by Cole's words. He'd never spoken to her that way before.

_**Coles POV**_

He was in BIG trouble now.

A/N: Ok how was that one? I bet Paige feels unloved. Don't worry I REALLY don't like Paige and her attitude problem and how she's so judgmental (and she wanted to be a social worker). And no, that is SO not as bad as the insults go, I don't even think it brushed the surface. Thanks for reading and please review!

P.S. My spell check says it's fine but it very rare that I don't make ANY mistakes while typing so forgive me if there's spelling or grammar errors. There probably aren't that many though. Just know I checked this story the best my computer can check.


	3. Don't Need Your Help

A/N: It's been… was it 1 or 2 weeks? Oh well, whatever, I'm updating now so let's begin!

**_Previously on Cole's Courage…._** (Always wanted to do that)

"_Sit down. I'm trying to tell you the Book is in danger. I overheard some upper level demons mention it while…" Cole tried to get his point across._

"_We'll you're a bit late Cole! The books already gone!" says Piper._

"_I'm still not convinced he's not behind this!" says Paige glaring at Cole._

"_He's probably just trying to get me back like always." says Phoebe._

"_Oh yes because there's NO way I could ever be over you. Even if I were to realize you treat me like dirt" Cole says sarcastically. He was tired of her jumping to conclusions._

_Over the week he spent killing off all threats to the Charmed Ones he realized she kind of used him. It wasn't fair that she could drift in and out of loving him and go and date other guys while he alone remained faithful. _

"_Don't make this about you Cole!" she screams outraged at the way he was talking to her. Paige and Piper were surprised at Cole's bitterness too._

"_Yeah you don't want that do you? 'Cause then it wouldn't be all about you." He shot back._

_Phoebe was taken aback by Cole's words. He'd never spoken to her that way before._

_**Coles POV**_

_He was in BIG trouble now._

_**Chapter #3 Don't Need Your Help**_

"Listen! I don't have ANYTHING to do with stealing your stupid book!" says Cole. Did they HAVE to blame him every time something went wrong?

"Why trust you?" says Paige.

"I don't know, but trust me anyway! Come on you take risks everyday! And I don't think you spent those 30 minutes you had me stand out there just to decide to let me in. I know you enough to know you are most likely prepared for anything your assuming **I'll **do", he tells them, "Not like you to give me the benefit of the doubt."

"Your right its not!" says Paige angrily.

"I just want to help…" Cole starts again, trying get through to them somehow.

"We don't need _your_ help Cole!" Phoebe says still angry about what Cole said to her. She was NOT selfish!

"Fine. I'll go after him myself." Cole states giving up.

Cole shimmers out.

_**Cole's POV**_

"Not like you to give me the benefit of the doubt."

"Your right its not!" says Paige angrily.

Yep. They probably all have potions behind their backs and Phoebe's probably going over a spell made just for me in her mind. Why did I think I could get them to trust me again? They'll never look at me the same as before.

"I just want to help…" Just let me help you!

"We don't need _your_ help Cole!" Phoebe says.

Of course not, because you're not going to forgive me.

"Fine. I'll go after them myself." If I can.

Cole shimmers out.

"The hell we don't need him!" says Piper. They had just scared there one lead away, "We _don't_ have the book, we _don't_ know who this demon is or how he was able to get pass the book's shield, we have _nothing _to scry for him with and we have _no_ idea what this guy is up to! Were at zero here so it might have helped to know were Cole is at!"

"Piper, Cole's evil, and he's obviously unstable…" begins Phoebe.

"Looked stable enough for me! The only thing I saw different about him was him not desperately trying to get you back and that is definitely an improvement!" Piper snaps back.

"Yeah but he was probably just acting! Besides if Cole wasn't here to get Phoebe back why would he be here?" says Paige defensively. The way Cole acted was weird though.

"We shouldn't trust him." Says Phoebe. Cole didn't act like he usually did with her.

"Still we should at least have heard him out, so we'd have someplace to start!" says Piper before looking up and shouting, **"LEO!"**

_**Cole's POV**_

Cole was at his penthouse sitting on his bed.

"So she doesn't want my help. Too bad, they're probably going to need it." Cole says to himself.

'Those demons didn't seem like your average 'steal the book and sell it' or 'get the book then destroy it' type. They were too many and too powerful, especially to be able to steal the Book, right under the Charmed One's noses,' He thinks.

'The Charmed One's were also now short one Book of Shadows and even if they did have it I doubt any of those demons would be in there.'

'These demons were either very old and very smart or too young and way too ahead of themselves. Either way this seems bigger than the average evil plan.' Cole gets up and starts pacing.

'This feels more 'let's take over the world' and the only good plan I can think of concerning the Book of Shadows also needs the Grim Oire.' He stops.

'That means I need to find it before they do, or I don't think even I'll be able to stop them.

A/N: Now what happens! What plan is Cole thinking of? What will the Charmed Ones do? Will they be able to work together? And were the bad guys during all this!

**Review and find out!**

**P.S.**

Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm so happy! 


	4. The Bad Guys

A/N: Hi… I'm back! I'm not dead. (sigh)

(INSERT GOOD EXCUSE HERE)

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I really have no excuse. Maybe writer's block or maybe I'm lazy. Still so sorry!

Disclaimer: Charmed. Here let me check. Nope. Don't own. So don't sue.

**The Bad Guys **(finally)

A demon shimmered in front of a group of demons, he had brown hair and brown eyes and wore all black, and he was holding the Book of Shadows.

"Milord", he bowed before the demon in charge, "I have the Book. The amulet worked well to protect me."

The demon he spoke to was accompanied by four others. He had shoulder length black hair and bright red eyes, he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants he also wore a black cloak that was red on the inside so you could just see a flash of it when he moves. He grinned at his servant showing eerily sharp teeth. His plan was going along perfectly.

"Very good. Set it there." The head demon gestured toward a white pedestal.

The demon placed the Book of Shadows on the white stone and watched as it glowed and how its edges wrapped around the Book locking it in place.

"Perfect. It is almost time. I have already sent another to retrieve the other book." The head demon announced to his four companions.

"Are you sure this will work Malthezabi?" One of the older demons on his right questioned. In his opinion their leader was getting ahead of himself, "The Charmed Ones will come to retrieve their book."

The demon, Malthezabi, flashed his sharp teeth at the older demon, "Of course the will Shenbenzai. But it won't matter, after the ceremony is complete not even the Power of Three will be able to stop us."

The three other demons nod. But the demon Shenbenzai only looks over to the Book. It is still strapped down to the white pedestal and glowing; it was set next to a black pedestal that almost mirrored the white one. He wasn't so sure about this plan.

A/N: Yay I finally wrote this chapter! (looks around at very unimpressed people) Ok so it was short and had almost nothing to it but it did introduce some bad guys so that's important! But I do understand it's been a month….is anyone still reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Pwetty pwetty pwetty pwease! I need to know there are people reading this!


End file.
